


Happy Birthday

by roseangel013



Series: Ours [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Birthday Sex, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Power Play, Power Swap, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Teasing, Top!Damian, Top!Dick, Top!Original Female Character, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bottom!Tim, bottom!jason, robinpile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseangel013/pseuds/roseangel013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from The Girl who is FandomStruck on ff.net: Rose/Jason/Dick/Tim/Damian when it's Rose's birthday and she is getting gifts, but one has a very pleasant twist. I I kinda twisted the plot, but it should give off what was asked of me in the end. You could consider this another installment for Our Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Apologizes to The Girl who is FandomStruck. Sorry it took me so long to post this, I have been busy for the past couple weeks with some online classes I’m taking. I’m behind in them, but I thought I’d post this before I went on a temporary hiatus. Only a couple weeks (3 max). I’ll post something to announce my hiatus suspension then. Enjoy…

Rose didn’t actually plan to do anything on her birthday. Every year she would take the day to venture off somewhere secluded to be by herself.

She has a friend who owns a lake house out in Virginia that he lets her use from time to time to time when she really wants to kick back and relax. He bought it a while back, but doesn’t use it very often. Last year, she got a letter saying that he had no time for it and since she spent more time there than he did, that she could have it. The lease was in the envelope along with the letter; to say that she was shocked might have been a small understatement.

There is a huge cliff nearby looking over the lake that she loves jumping off and a small platform in the middle of the lake, perfect for sunbathing in the summer. And the fact that it is in the middle of the woods means that she can burn a nice fire and curl up on the couch with a book in the winter, when it is too cold to do anything else.

The more she thinks about it, the more she wants to drop everything and go, but she knows her boys would need some kind of heads up first. The last time she left without telling them, they tore up every major city in the US and Canada to look for her, and she only went to visit Ma and Pa in Smallville. They could be so overdramatic sometimes. And possessive. And controlling.

Rose pulls her blanket over her head with a groan. It would be best if she just took the day and spent it in her apartment. It’s warm and cozy, and she can curl up in her hammock by the window and read. Maybe in a few weeks she could take her boys to the cabin so the five of them could have some alone time.

She hasn’t seen any of the boys recently due to them living their own lives and having to take care of their own business. She doesn’t know exactly what everyone else has been doing, but she knows that Jason has had it pretty tough lately.

He not only had time to save hers and the other Robin’s lives several time in the past couple of weeks, but he took down Gotham’s up and coming crime boss on his own. It must have been challenging to find enough incriminating evidence to crush the guy’s whole operation. He didn’t ask for any help with the case and handled it almost without a hitch.

He did have to fight some of the guy’s goons, but Batman and Robin were there to help out and make sure the cops took the guy back to the GPD. Jason has been taking some time to rest for the past little while, and Rose is actually a little concerned about him.

She thinks he needs time to heal on his own, so she made sure the other’s steered clear unless they were asked to come. Personally, she thinks he deserves something for what he did. He had been working on the case for months and still had time to help with any of the other’s whenever one of them called. And they called a lot. Rose knows because she called him quite a few times.

She pushes the blanket back off her face and looks over at her clock.

8:13 am

A brilliant idea pops into her head that causes her to jump out of her bed and grab her cell on the nightstand by the clock. When she finds the number she is looking for, she presses the green phone and puts the cell to her ear.

After the third ring, an excited voice says, “Happy Birthday, Angel.”

Rose smiles and replies, “Thanks D. I need you for you to call Tim and Damian and meet me at my apartment.”

“Got something planned for your special day?”

“Something like that.”

* * *

 

10:57 pm

That’s the first thing Jason sees when he opens his eyes.

He has had the busiest couple of weeks, and all that he has done over that time is finally over, so he can relax. Last night he went out and drunk himself stupid until sunrise. When he got home, he immediately fell into bed, not even bothering to take off his clothes, and had been asleep until a few minutes ago. It’s a good thing Rose wasn’t there. She would have kicked his ass for both saying out so late and drinking so much.

Actually, she has made a pretty good job of staying away from the second Robin over the past couple days. Jason knows that everyone knows his case is finally over, but he would have figured that someone would have come to see him. Knowing the brunette, she more than likely had everyone steer clear of him until he really relaxed, but he couldn’t really do that alone. Well, he could. He and his right hand could relax him pretty decently, but it’s not the same as having someone else to help him relieve some of the stress from the past couple weeks.

The ebony picks up his cell of the nightstand, intending to call either the brunette or one of the other Robins, until he sees a reminder on his phone for…

_TODAY: ROSE’S BIRTHDAY!!!_

Shit! He completely forgot. Actually worse. He slept through it. Jason knows he’s done some pretty dumbass things in the past–walking in on Bruce and Clark, fighting with Damian in the living room where Alfred recently cleaned–but this has to be the dumbest. Forgetting his girlfriend, not even sending her a fucking text.

Jason takes a few deep breaths, trying to think of something that will make it up to her.

_Call her for starters’, dumbass._ A voice in the back of his mind that sounds an awful lot like Tim says, and before Jason makes a conscious thought of it, he has pressed the call button for Rose.  He cautiously puts the phone up to his ear and it rings a few times before he hears a voice on the other end.

“Jason. I thought you forgot about me.” Rose’s voice is oddly calm and sarcastic through the phone. Maybe she hasn’t gotten to anger yet.

“Hey Angel,” Maybe if he plays it smooth he can get out of this one clean. “I would never forget about you on your special day. I just wanted to give you time to do something on your own. I know how you like to disappear on your birthday, but I guess you had an at home thing this year?”

Rose laughs light and sweet. “Yeah, actually I did. But you could make it better and come over here. I could use the company.” Her voice slips into something sultry and seductive. It makes Jason shiver a bit.

“Be there in 20.” He says, trying to hide the affect her words had on him.

“See ya then.” The one clicks after that and just doesn’t waste any time.

20 minutes later he is knocking on her front door freshly shaven and showered, Rose opens the door not to long after.

“Hey Jay.” She hugs him as he steps through her front door.

“Long time no see.” A voice says from somewhere off to the left. Jason turns and sees all of the other Robins lounging on the kryptonian’s couch. Dick lounging sideways in an armchair and Tim and Damian pressed up against each other’s sides on the couch. “Now that we’re all here, we can really get the evening going.”

Rose takes Jason’s hand and leads him towards her bedroom, the other three following closely behind. Once they are at her bed, Rose pushes Jason down on his back, climbing over top of him and kissing him sweetly. Jason is kind of taken aback at first, but they have done this enough times for him to immediately get with the program soon after.

Rose doesn’t take control very often, but since it’s her birthday, Jason thinks she’s entitled to a little switch up. The brunette takes control of the kiss, her tongue pushing past Jason’s lips with no resistance and smirks when Jason jumps at her hand rubbing his slowly hardening cock through his jeans.

“Hard for me already Jay?” She asks when she pulls back to take a breath, her hand still rubbing in slow circles. “We haven’t even done anything yet.”

She chuckles when all she gets is a groan of pleasure. She turns to look over at the other three who are simply staring with interest at the two on the bed.

“Are you just going to stand there and watch all night?”

“Is that an option?” Is Dick’s immediate response.

“No.” Jason and Rose say simultaneously causing Dick to laugh and Tim and Damian to move to opposite side of the bed. Tim is at Rose and Jason’s heads, while Damian is at their feet.

Tim looks at Rose, nonverbally asking for permission, and Rose’s smile is all he needs before he is one Jason’s lips, tongues immediately making contact. Rose kisses down Jason’s neck and slowly unbuttons his shirt as she makes her way farther down his body.

At this point, Dick and Damian have removed their clothes, minus their boxer briefs and are working on the kryptonian and their fellow Robin’s. Rose shivers when their fingers make contact with the skin of her thighs, cold and feather light. Sooner enough both of their pants are removed as well, Rose in her black laced camisole and matching panties that seem to make the two behind her begin to harden, but there is still one more they need to remove clothing on before any real fun can be had.

Tim jumps when he feels cold hands pull him away from Jason’s lips, allowing the second Robin’s previously muffled noises to become louder. Rose is doing a mighty fine job pulling them out of him as she moves past his belly button, nipping at his happy trial, down to where Jason needs it most.

Rose mouths at his now fully hard cock through his underwear until she feels he has had enough and pulls them down to his knees where Damian pulls them the rest of the way off, and she licks a strip up the underside of his cock before taking it down to the hilt and begins to bob her head up and down in slow, steady movements.

Jason’s really making some noise now. Rose has to hold his hips down to keep him from chocking her, and when she feels him shudder she pulls off quickly.

“No,” he whines at the loss of heat and near orgasm. “Why did you stop?”

Rose kisses him quick and chaste before whispering in his ear. “Because I want you to come inside me.” That, to Jason, might be worth the wait, if only for a little while.

Rose looks up under her lashes at the two boys next to her, who were previously making out heavily along with Rose and Jason; communicating something in ‘Robin code’ that Jason could care less about deciphering. Tim and Dick nod before Dick gets off the bed to get something from Rose’s bathroom. Meanwhile Rose looks back at Damian and gives him the same look, receiving the same nod as the other two Robins. She then dismounts Jason to turn and kiss Damian who isn’t so willing to give up his dominance over her, so there kiss goes back and forth from Rose to Damian in control.

Dick comes back out moments later with a bottle of lotion–Rose had run out of lube for all the times before that night that one or more Robins came over looking for a distraction–and walks back over to Tim who is now laying on his back with his legs spread to Dick. The oldest Robin kisses him briefly before squirting a bit of lotion on his fingers and inserting two into Tim, drawing embarrassingly loud noises from the third Robin.

Jason is so entranced with the sounds coming from his successor that he doesn’t notice Rose and Damian have stopped there kiss and exchange a devious glance before Damian’s mouth is between his legs, tongue roughly shoving into his exposed hole. He then lets out a noise more scandalous than the ones Tim is making.

Rose smirks and throws her hair over her shoulder as she leans back down to nibble Jason’s earlobe, whispering vulgar words into his ear.

“God, you’re louder than Tim, and he is the songbird of you four. Damian really must be doing a great job to get you screaming like a whore. What do you think Tim?” Tim can only nod and stare through half lidded eyes as Dick adds a third finger and scissors, stretching Tim open even wider. “Dick?”

“I knew Jaybird had a pair of lungs on him. He’s just been shy.” Dick looks down at Jason and smirks. “That’s actually not the loudest he has gotten.”

Rose looks back down at Jason, faux surprise covering her face. “Hear that Damian, I think you need to turn it up a bit so we can really hear him.”

Damian growls low in his throat, two of his fingers traveling up Rose’s thigh and sliding into her sex, twisting, shoving, and stretching her, drawing small moans and groans from the host before they are pulled out and shoved into Jason’s hole just as roughly as the youngest Robin’s tongue was. When the fingers find his prostate, not only does Jason’s volume increase, but he is writhing and squirming to the point where Dick has to put a hand on his shoulder to get him to calm down.

But it’s so _hard._ Damian’s fingers and tongue working him open and Rose keeps spewing dirty words into his ear like she’s talking about her day. And on top of that, Jason is so hard that it _hurts_. Rose is making it a priority to touch everywhere on his lower body with actually touching where he _needs_ it most. If all this keeps up, he’s gonna burst.

“Rosalie,” he pants. “Please,”

“Please what?” Her tongue brushes against his earlobe and he can’t take anymore.

“P-please let me fuck you.” He is so desperate at this point he’d take her mouth.

Jason feels her smirk against his ear before any and all contact is gone. Rose’s fingers, Damian’s fingers and tongue. Everything, and Jason is about to cry until he feels a cock at his entrance and Rose’s small hands on his abdomen as she mounts him once more, this time with her sex directly above his aching dick.

“Tim, you go first, then you Dick.” Rose says and Jason doesn’t understand until he feels something wet and squishy against his upper lip.

When he opens his eyes, Jason sees Tim standing over him with his cock in hand at Jason’s mouth and Dick behind him. Jason didn’t even feel the bed shift as the two got off and into position, too caught up with Rose’s incessant teasing.

He opens his mouth and takes Tim’s cockhead in, a shudder running through Tim as Jason’s tongue brushes against him. While Jason suckles on Tim, Rose looks at Dick, who slowly pushes into Tim and draws a pleasured moan from both of them. When Dick bottoms out, Damian swiftly pushes into Jason, the other’s breath catching in this throat, allowing said throat to give time more access to push in deeper. Rose is last as she slowly descends and gives Jason’s cock the relief it needs.

After that, it’s every man for himself as everyone gets to work. Damian thrusts unrelenting into Jason, while Rose’s hips move just as quickly on his cock. Tim doesn’t have to move very often when it comes to thrusting because every move of Dick’s hips snaps his into Jason’s throat.

For the longest time, there is no talking, only the sounds of grunting, panting, moaning, and the wet sound of sweaty skin meeting sweaty skin, until Jason has enough, taking Tim’s dick out of his mouth in favor of pumping with the hand that isn’t on Rose’s hip.

“Please, please, please Rose let me come. I need to come inside you. Oh fuck!” Damian hits Jason’s prostate dead on causing him to temporary break off his moans.

Rose leans down and gives Jason a kiss that is pure saliva and desire. A whispered “come” against his lips has the second Robin screaming so loud Rose is a bit worried her neighbors might hear as his come fills her and settles until there is so much it begins to overflow down between her thighs and onto his.

Though she continues to bounce on his cock to help him through the last of his climax, Rose leans down and takes Tim’s dick in her mouth in time to catch his finish, giving some of what was supposed to be Jason’s originally to the spent man beneath her.

Dick and Damian come together in a finish that is expected see as how close the two have been as Batman and Robin for a time. In sync even in bed.

Once everyone has calmed down, Dick and Damian pull out, Dick placing Tim on the bed as Damian pulls Rose off Jason, a moan slipping past her lips as he slips out of her, placing her beside Jason once he corrects himself in the bed. When Dick and Damian make a move for the bathroom, Rose makes a whining noise in the back of her throat.

“Do it later.”

The oldest and youngest share a glance before deeming the birthday girl’s words law until morning and returning to the bed, Dick behind Jason and Damian behind Tim with Rose at the center of them all.

“So what did you think?” Rose asks Jason after a few minutes of peaceful silence go by.

“Nice birthday.”

“It was partly for you.” She says in a quiet voice.

Jason looks at her with a confused expression before Dick rolls his eyes and clarifies.

“We all knew how stressed you had been with your case in the past couple of weeks. And Rose thought since it was over and done with, you could use something relaxing to help take the edge off it. Hence the night.”

Jason looks back down at Rose, who is looking at him with her big baby blues that he loves so much and can’t stop himself from kissing her again, though much sweeter than any other kiss that evening.

“Thanks Angel.” He tells her, pulling her closer to him as the five of them drift into a blessed sleep. Jason might have to do something else in the morning to prove how much what Rose did means to him.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for the ending and if any of it seems rushed. Like I said up top, I wanted to get this out of the way before I go on a temporary hiatus. That means that it has been a couple hours of me on again off again working on this for the day. It’s past midnight and I haven’t eaten all day, so that’s what I’m gonna do now. R&R and I’ll get back with y’all later. Goodnite!


End file.
